Til Death
by ffwriter76
Summary: "Is it true? What I see on the news? Please, it can't be! She warned me... I should have listened!" The story how things fell apart, and what the consequences are for our actions. Please read first author's note for warnings...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just want to clarify a few things about my story... It is not for the sensitive. And by sensitive, I mean if you are someone who gets triggers from reading certain material then this story is not for you. I don't want to list things that will happen as to give away the story, but I will list things thst could happen... Abuse, torture, rape, premature death, depression,... And maybe a few others, but that would be the worst of it. So, if you trigger easy, this story is not for you. But if you like drama, and are ready to read without giving negative comments, then please continue!**

 **Thank you in advance for reading :)**

ANA'S POV:

As I sit here in this conference room across the table from my husband, the anger within me builds. I can't understand why he won't see that I mean business, and I will be the one to get my way this time. I stare at him, not intimidated by the hurtful glares that he gives me. Once, long ago, I would have believed any apology that Christian could give me, but now I have hardened myself against him... I cannot afford to be soft, not now.

"I'm not signing these," Christian says looking straight at me. I actually expected him to refuse, especially what I have requested in the forms. But I need to do this, for myself.

"It will happen whether you sign them or not," I tell him with the confidence I have recently found. "I can't do this anymore, I am not going to pretend that I am alright when I'm not."

"You're not alright, and I know that, everyone knows that. I am not asking you to pretend to be okay. I understand that you need time, but not time away from me...please." He chokes out the last word, and the tears start to fall, not caring that we have our lawyers and security in the same room. I want to feel for him, I really do, but everything that has happened up to this point makes it hard.

"Please, Christian," I tell him, with my voice soft yet stern, "I will only ask you once more... Will you sign the papers so we both can go on with our lives."

Oh, now I have pissed him off. News flash, you pissed me off too! And to the point where I need to separate myself completely from you. I shake my head in frustration, I knew he wasn't going to let this go without a fight. But I have no fight left, I need to heal from the battle I have already fought.

"Anastasia," leaning forward trying to grab my full attention, "You're life is with me, after everything that has happened, you have to see that. Yes, you need time to heal, and if it needs to be away from me for awhile, then so be it. But you are asking for a final goodbye, and I will not give that to you. Yes, what I did hurt you, and I cannot say sorry enough for my mistakes. But I am asking you, don't let this depression that you are in put a final end to us. I love you, and I am not letting you go."

"I have already made my mind up, and I know what I am doing. I need this divorce, Christian, and everything stipulated there. I don't want any of your money, or your properties, just what I came into the marriage with. And you are not to keep tabs on me, once the divorce is final do not search for me."

"Ana... No, I will not allow that and you know it." He says. Tired of this conversation I stand with a sigh, and l look him in the eyes.

"Then I guess...Til death do us part."

With those last words I walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I am standing in the great room looking out the window with a tumbler in my hand trying to think what went wrong? I know this is my fault, I started it, but now I want to fix it but Ana won't let me. The meeting today was intense, I have never seen her that stern and cross before. I know she needs time away from me, so she can get her emotions straight, but I will not allow a divorce. I still love her with everything that I am, and I so desperately want to help her heal, and make things right with her. But she is refusing to let me.

As I continued to stare out at the view and pondering my next move, Taylor comes into the room at a fast paced speed as Mrs. Jones heads towards the television. I wonder what these two are up to?

"Sir," Taylor tells me, "There's some news I think you should see, but I need you to come and sit down first."

Stunned, I don't know how I made it to the couch, but I did. It must be something really important for Taylor to act as such. So I sat down as Mrs. Jones turned on the television and backed away. What I saw made my heart fell with a thud to the floor. No, it can't be! I listen to what they had to say, to see if what I am reading is right.

"Again, a car registered to Anastasia Grey has been found off the coast with what appears to be an unrecognizable body inside. The reports state that it looked as tho the driver of this vehicle was speeding before hitting the curve and plummeted off the edge, causing an explosion before hitting the bottom. We are not sure who the driver is at this time, but we can be sure the identity will be revealed once forensics have established an identity. We will keep you updated..."

I couldn't hear anymore, I don't want to believe that it's Ana. I have to get down there, find out for myself. Taylor already knows what I need before I could voice it, he's leading me to the elevator while on the phone. It seemed to take forever to reach the garage, but when the doors opened I nearly ran to the SUV and climbed into the back. With Taylor driving it would be safer, my mind is far from the road.

We began on our way when Taylor's phone rang, I am so far into my thoughts to pay attention. I wonder if it really is Ana, but I can't believe she would go to that extreme to be away from me. She did say "til death do us part", but that could be just her anger towards me saying that. She would never put her life in danger like that. She is a strong woman, and I know she would've healed from all of this. So many people love her, and wouldn't allow her to risk her life.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Taylor addressing me.

"Sir, that was Welsh," I nodded for him to continue, I can't trust my voice right now, too many emotions. "He got the report of a confirmed identity... It was Ana."

My world has fallen apart with those words, and I start to cry in the backseat, not caring who else sees. My wife, she's gone. She can't be... I need to see for myself, so I instruct Taylor to continue to the scene of the accident. I won't believe it until I see it...

 **AN: Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be a time jump backwards to see what got everyone into this mess... Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who has reviewed and followed... And as mentioned, there will be chapters that may be hard for some. As a courtesy, I will write a note beforehand so you can expect what sensitive material that chapter may have. I know that this particular plot has been done before, but not in the way I am going to play it. And for anyone who are diehard romantic Christan fans, you will be disappointed sorry to say. He is going to be a total asshole for awhile, but then things will fall into place. And for the comment that there are ways to tell for sure identity, I know there are, and that has been taken into account. But also know this is FanFiction, so anything can happen.**

 **Thanks again!**

 ****Couple Months Earlier...

ANA'S POV:

I am so angry right now I can't even see straight! I knew the news of my pregnancy wouldn't go too well with Christian, but this is way beyond what I expected. He left me the other night, when I needed him most, to run to that fucking bitch troll Elena, and had the nerve to tell her that he wasn't ready to be a father and ask for advice. I don't know what advice she gave him, but he has been avoiding me the last couple of days. The most he has said to me was this morning, and that was to inform me that he set up an appointment for me, and Sawyer was going to drive.

Little did I know what the appointment was, until Sawyer pulled up to a clinic. Upon entering I realized that my husband sent me to get an abortion. No way in Hell was that happening! I stormed out of there, not even bothering to sign in, and told Sawyer to take me home. Christian may get his way in some things, but this is one decision that I will not bend on. Whether he wants to be a father or not, I am having this child.

And that's how I got to here, sitting in the great room with a glass of juice waiting for my husband to return home. It shouldn't be too long, I have ignored all his calls and didn't reply to any messages. I'm sure he has called my security to find out where I was, so I sit waiting for all Hell to break loose.

The familiar ping of the elevator alerts me to my husband's arrival, and I sit as calmly as I can until he comes barging in here. With a look of fury on his face, and rage in his eyes, he storms into the room until he has stopped right in front of me.

"Why did you leave your appointment earlier? I had to call and get you in for tomorrow, so I hope you follow thru with this one." Christian yells at me, but I don't let his anger get to me. I prepared for angry Christian, so I will tell him like it is.

"I am not going to your appointment tomorrow, or any other day. There are some things that you can't force, Christian, and this is one of them. I will not murder my child because you don't feel ready to be a father, no one is ready, it just happens."

"I already told you I didn't want the baby, so the only logical thing is to erase it, so we can go back to our lives."

"Erase it?" Now he has got me furious, "Why would I want to erase it? It's my body, my choice, and if I want to carry OUR child I will do so. I don't need your permission, or anyone else's opinion for that matter."

Now he is seething, probably because people never really go against his orders, well then let me be the first. He cannot dictate me, I am his wife, not submissive, and my decisions matter. It's about time he sees that.

"I don't want to argue with you, Anastasia, but you will do as you are told. We will sit down for dinner, then go to our room. Then, tomorrow morning you will get ready for the appointment I have set up for you and we can be done with this mess. I will even take you myself. Now, come."

He holds his hand out to me, but I don't take it. Instead, I get up from my spot and start walking towards the stairs rather than the kichen.

"Where are you going?" I can tell I confused him by disobeying his orders, but I just can't be around asshole Christian right now.

"To my room." I say, not bothering to look back, knowing he probably has gotten even angrier if that was possible. I continued upwards to the old sub room, if he insists on treating me like his damn submissive then I will sleep where they are supposed to. I cannot sleep next to him tonight.

"Get down here, you need to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Damn it, Ana!" He nearly yells, "get down here now, or so help me..."

"Fuck you, Grey!" I yell back and run up the remaining steps and down the hall to the old room. I close and lock the door, knowing it won't do any good because he has the key, but it gives me a little bit of mental comfort. Just as I figured, it wouldn't be long before Christian came banging on the door. Let him knock, let him yell, I am not letting him in. The tears are starting to fall, and I don't want him to see me like this.

He is the one breaking my heart, where is the man I married? Sure, I know that he wouldn't be too happy about having a baby, but for him to go as far as forcing an abortion he has turned into someone I don't know. I won't do as he says, it's my decision not his. His only decision should be whether or not he wants to be a father, not if a child should live or die. If he doesn't want anything to do with this little miracle, then I can do fine on my own.

As much as I love my husband, I will not get an abortion to save my marriage. This child comes before he does, as it should be. Maybe that's what Christian is afraid of, but he shouldn't be. If he could just embrace this, he will see that a child in the home is extra love, not envy and jealously.

I head to the bed and plop down, the sound of Christian banging and yelling still echoing thru the room. He'll get the hint soon enough, and he will just leave me be hopefully. I know I will have to face this again with him in the morning, but for right now I just need to sleep.

As the noise quiets outside of the room, I drift off to sleep... Praying that this storm will blow over thru the night.

I awake in the morning feeling ill, damn morning sickness. It will get better I was told, but I can't help hope it's soon. After visiting the bathroom, taking a shower and get dressed for the day, I took myself downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. A bit of toast couldn't hurt, and is about as much I can tolerate at this point.

I enter the kitchen in hopes my husband had already left for work, but find him sitting at the counter on his phone.

"Good morning, Anastasia." he addresses me in a clipped tone. Yup, he is still angry I walked away from him yesterday.

"Morning." I reply with the same tone as Gail comes to ask me what I would like for breakfast. I let her know that just some simple toast and jam will do, and receive death glares from Christian. Oh well, he will have to learn that he can't dictate my life.

Just as Gail set my toast and juice before me, Christian decides to speak.

"We will stop off at the clinic first, and if you feel up to it I will take you out for lunch. I have cleared my schedule today so we can take care of this problem."

I stare at him for a moment, how can he be so calm and cool talking about killing our child? I take a bite of my toast, followed by a drink of juice before I let him know what I think of his plans.

"I don't have a problem," I tell him, "I am just fine. You seem to be the one with the problem, but you are so dead set on resolving this the wrong way. I will not allow it."

"I don't care what you will allow, this is something that has already caused a problem, and I am trying to fix it. I don't want a baby, and refuse to have one. It has already made us argue and fight, and the sooner we take care of it, the sooner we can get back to normal."

"Well then, I will make it easier for you, Grey, you don't have to have a child. I wouldn't put that on you if you are not ready." I saw a hint of a smile cross his face, thinking I have succumbed to his authority, but that smile will soon disappear.

I take a last bite of my toast and go to stand, "So I guess I will be leaving now. You don't want a child in your life, and I am not about to murder an innocent child for you. So I will leave you to your ivory tower, and all your yes men, and I will take care of the child myself. No need to trouble you anymore. Good day, Mr. Grey."

With those last words I walk out of the kitchen, and to the elevator. I don't care about grabbing anything, I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary. Christian's temper will soon follow, and I was right. Before the doors closed, I heard Christian yelling, "You promised to never leave me!"

"And you promised that you would never make me do anything I didn't want to. Goodbye Christian."

And with that the doors closed as I made my way to the garage.

 **AN: Well, now we know a little bit about what is going on... As I said, I know that this plot has taken its turn thru many stories, but I don't believe anyone has done what I am thinking of doing... Happy endings are not always around the corner. Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

What the hell just happened? Ana just left, and I think she has gone for good. No, she can't be! I try to follow her to the elevator but I couldn't move. The way my wife turned shit around on me left me momentarily stunned into my spot. By the time I even took a step towards the foyer, I was sure that Ana was already in her car and on her way away from here. But to where?

She doesn't have many places she would go, so that would narrow it down a bit. I can call around to my parents and sister, but if she isn't there that leaves Kate...and if Ana has already reached her, then my balls are on the chopping block as soon as I dial. I can call Sawyer and he can report back her whereabouts...but shit! I gave him the day off because Ana was supposed to go with me today and I have Taylor and Ryan with us.

I call Taylor into the room, and the hard looks he was wearing tell me he has heard our argument. I tell him that Mrs. Grey has left, not sure to where, and I needed someone on her. He tells me that once he saw her exiting the elevator in the garage, he instructed Ryan to go down and follow her. Good, I don't have to call my family, and get them wondering what is wrong. Because nothing is wrong, and when Ana comes back she will see that I am right and we can take care of this problem and get back to our lives together.

I am not ready to give up Ana. I want to share so much with her, and a baby would just get in the way. I am too fucked up to be a father anyways, I wouldn't know how to love it, or even have it touch me. I would freak out and end up hurting the baby, and that's not something that I am willing to risk. No child responsibilities, I want to be able to take my wife on the couch with no worries that a toddler would see. I love the freedom we have now, and a baby would just mess it up.

I have so many doubts about being a father, and no positive thoughts. I have talked about this with Elena the other night. I know Ana hates her, as well as my family, but I didn't know who else to talk to. She is the only one who would understand my fear about children. My family would have been overjoyed and celebrated, when this is nothing to celebrate. It feels more like my funeral than a party. So I spoke with Elena about everything, and her advice was to just eliminate it from the equation. She set up the necessary appointment for me, I guess someone she knows personally and has sent a few clients his way. And to have it so soon was wonderful, but Ana walked out. She refuses to see that a baby is not going to work for us. But when she comes back, we will have that talk. Because there is no way she will disobey me on this. I have a decision on this too.

I go to my study to wait for Ana's whereabouts, just hoping it won't be long before Ryan reports back. Just as that thought crossed my mind my phone rings.

"Grey."

"Sir, I tracked Mrs. Grey's car to your brother's house. I am outside across the street and have a visual of the vehicle, and her phone tracks to inside the house."

"Good. Just wait for her there, she needs a little space. As long as she's inside just keep an eye on the place. If she leaves, I want you to follow her."

"Yes, Sir."

I ended the call and laid back in my chair. I am sure by now they have my balls glazed on the platter and my cock on a stick over the fire. But they are women, they need to vent, then come back home and take their place as wife again.

So I will wait for her to return.

ANA'S POV:

Damn him! He can't get shit thru his fucking skull! I am not going back, not until he sees that this baby is not a problem that he can easily fix. I bet that evil woman has filled his head with a bunch of fucked up shit. Yes, I am swearing a lot, I am just so pissed. Ugh!

I stop over to Kate and Elliott's place, as I know they are out for a couple days reliving a little of the wild life. It was a secret getaway I helped Kate plan for Elliott, no phones, technology of any sorts...just the two of them. So I know I can hang here for awhile. I just used my key to get in, and sat down on the couch to think of what my next move should be.

As I sat looking out the window, I see that my husband had me followed. There sits Ryan across the street, no doubt reporting back to Christian that I am here. But no one knows that Kate and Elliot are gone, Kate's car is still in the drive. So as far as he is concerned, I am with Kate and I can be overnight. He will just think that I will sleep on it and be home tomorrow.

But, I don't want to go home. He will just argue and try to force me into having an abortion again, and I can't do that. The only way I can save this baby is if I go away for awhile, just past the point where you cannot abort. Maybe he will accept that this is really happening, and I have made my decision. If not, then that will be it. I will raise this child alone if I have to, I just hope that it doesn't come to that. But right now, Christian needs to see that I mean business, and I will get my way on this.

Now that I know what I should do, I think about how I am going to pull this off. I need to leave here soon, so I can get a head start. They will all think I am staying the night and won't even bother contacting me until tomorrow. I go up to Kate's closet and pull out a couple simple shirts and some jeans. I change into a set and put the other into the backpack I found. I reach thru her closet to grab her secret box. She showed me this once, it was our secret. She must've know that there would be a time I would need this. I open the box and take out the emergency cash. She has certainly added more since the last time, for which I am grateful. I need to stay under the radar for a few months, so as much cash I can use the better. I don't want an electronic trail following me. I count out what I need and stuff it in the backpack, and left a note inside the box before putting it back. I know once Kate knows I ran away she will look here first, and I know no one else will find the letter before she does.

I head down to the kitchen and make a quick sandwich while I packed a couple water bottles and some fruit. I don't yet know how I am leaving, but I know I can't take my car. They will track me. That means my phone too, so I will have to leave that behind. I place it on the counter and take my sandwich to the garage.

As I am standing there, I try to think how I am going to get away in a car without being followed. I survey the garage and find a heap covered with a tarp in the corner. I walk over and lift the corner to peak and a big smile crossed my face. I forgot about this! It was my old moped that Elliot offered to fix for me long ago, and he had it done for awhile. But with the wedding, and honeymoon and a husband that thought it wasn't safe, I had forgotten about it.

I uncover the bike and grab the helmet to strap on. I loved this bike when Ray got it for me. I was too scared to start the engine when I first got it, so I just pedaled it like a bike. When I was older I was brave enough to ride it like it was supposed to, and loved it ever since. It's not fast, but it's a nice stroll of a ride. Not all bikes need to be in the fast lane. I throw my backpack on and grabbed the bike, walking it out the back door of the garage.

I look around the backyard and try to plan my escape. I see a little path outback that goes into the bit of woods that I know leads to the road down further. I could just pedal thru there until I reach the road and just ride into town.

So with my new plan and idea in mind, I set out...

 **AN: So Ana has a plan! But how well will it work out for her? Especially when Christian finds out... Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I will start off with a note, because I have received many guest reviews with questions. I can't respond to guests unless on here. For one, I would like to remind everyone that this is FanFiction, things that should be the normal reaction to certain situations is not the case here. If it were, the story would get boring, most people read stories to get away from the normal world. I know I do. Why hasn't Ana called out to family to stay with them? She doesn't want to drag them in on a hate club against Christian, which would draw him further away. He will need his family soon, and wouldn't want him to feel that he can't because he would think that they would hate him. I have learned in the real world to keep marital problem at home, because it can turn a family against the other person, making it harder for family functions. It has gotten to the point where we just don't go. So, not bringing the family into this seems logical. And yes, many stories where Ana ran away, but like I said I will be taking a darker turn. And someone stated that they will not read this story because I didn't finish my other one, but all I have to say on that is that sometimes a story won't get finished because the author's train of thought had derailed. I have become stuck on that one, because this one keeps taking over my thoughts. I have this one well planned out compared to the other one, and do plan on finishing it. Sometimes it happens to writers, as many of you know. There are many unfinished stories out there, but still good reads. Also, so you know, I am not an "Ana hater", she just happens to be the character in this story that gets hell. Nothing personal to her, just its the way the story goes.**

 **Ok, little rant over, I will try not to do that as much, and just continue with the story!**

ANA'S POV:

I have made it thru the path of the little woods that were behind the house and I was right, the road does meet up here. Further down from the house where no one would have noticed me going, I think I am in the clear now. I stop pedaling and turn the moped on and listen to the little roar it gives. It may not be fast, but it's undetectable and doesn't have a tracker. Right now, no one can track me. And that's what I need, to be under radar until it's time.

I hate that I am running away, but I think the reason why and it seems to weigh out the guilt I feel. I don't know what Christian will do next, I know by law that he cannot force me, but he is a rich and powerful man. He can have anything done with the right amount of money. I am not taking that chance.

At this speed it will be awhile before I hit town, so I just enjoy the scenery as it goes by. A couple of cars pass by me, but I don't take notice until one decides to slow up with me. I look in my mirror to see if it could be someone who is onto me. When I don't recognize the car, I try to wave them to pass, but they are still behind me. I try scooting over more to give them a hint, but they just move along with me.

Then I saw them speed up slightly, hoping they got the idea that I don't go fast on this old bike, but the car started to get closer to me. I try not to panic but when my wheels hit the gravel trying to get out of their way I lost control and fell from the bike while it skidded down the shoulder. I laid there feeling sore, but thankful for my helmet and low speeds, and watched as the car came to a stop and a couple of figures came over to me.

I was going to ask for some assistance until I saw who they were... My day just keeps getting worse!

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I couldn't sleep last night, after Ana left yesterday my mind has not shut down. I know she is still at Kate's and safe, but I need her back here. I gave her a night away so she could calm down that anger and think rationally, but now it's time to come home to talk about this. I hope she didn't tell Kate about the baby, then it would be harder to hide this.

It's afternoon, so I decide to call my brother to get any information on when Ana plans on returning. I dial his number and it goes to voicemail. I leave a message with him to get back to me and then call Ryan. He tells me no one has left the house since he has arrived, and her phone is still being tracked inside. I hang up and immediately my phone rings.

"Grey."

"Hey asshole, it's me." Elliott, thank goodness, he will make sure Ana gets home today if I ask.

"Just calling to see when Ana plans on coming home today, she hasn't been answering my calls so I guess her and Kate are having a girl time together."

"What are you talking about, bro? I'm not even home, Kate surprised me with a getaway a couple days ago, we are still gone. Is Ana at our house right now?"

What? They are not even home? Ana is there alone? Well, I think it's time I go over there and bring her back.

I thank him and tell him to enjoy the rest of his trip. So Ana stayed there alone last night? At least I don't have to worry about Kate and my balls right now, just going over and bring my wife home.

I call to Taylor to get the car ready and we set out for my brother's place. Upon approaching, I noticed Ryan still sitting out front, watching the front of the house. Pulling into the drive I get out of the SUV before Taylor even put it in park. I need to see my wife even if she doesn't want to see me right now. I go the the front door and ring the bell. No answer. I ring a couple more times with no answer and decide to go around back. Taylor follows me as we come across the back door to the garage. It was wide open! Why would it be open?

I run thru the garage and into the house, yelling for Ana in all the rooms. Where is she? I come into the kitchen to see her phone laying on the counter with many missed calls and messages. I pick it up and look thru the messages, most are from me and a couple from my family. I wonder how long she has been gone? The last message she replied to was yesterday, so has she been gone this long?

"Taylor!" I holler out, "We need to find Ana, I don't think she stayed here last night."

Immediately Taylor is on the phone, only to let me know that Ryan hasn't seen any movement since he arrived yesterday. Sawyer is already on his way out to help, and I can't help but sit at the table with Ana's phone in my hand...

Where is she?

 **I wanted to get a little something more out today, before the big action hits. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

It was yesterday when we noticed that Ana had run off. Elliott and Kate returned last night, and after coming out of the bedroom with a pissed off look waving a note around, Kate confirmed it. She wouldn't let me read the note, it was for her only she said. But she did tell me that Ana doesn't want to be found, not yet.

Of course that started the round of questioning from Kate and my brother, answers I did not have, or rather not say. I can't tell them my wife ran off because I wanted her to have an abortion, and she basically blew up at me over it all. They wouldn't understand my thinking of it, not many would.

When they realized they were not going to get a straight answer from me, I took it upon myself to leave. I headed out, ready to get back to Escala so we can figure out where Ana is. I didn't get any sleep last night, so here I am today, sitting at my desk in my study drinking my coffee. I am just waiting for my parents to come, as I know they will.

My phone rings and I see it's Elliott. Maybe he has news on Ana, so I answer.

"Please tell me good news," I beg of him.

"Wish I did, but my news will be just worse. I found Ana's moped about a few miles down the road, it was just tossed to the shoulder. Her helmet wasn't far off either. I'm not sure what to make of this, but it doesn't look good."

"Fuck, something happened El, she didn't have security with her, she was open to anyone. We need to find her, and fast."

I ended the call and called up Welsh to view any cameras that way, and then Taylor to the office. I tell him what Elliot found and he agreed we should take a ride out that way for anymore clues. I call Elliott back letting him know not to touch anything and we would be right there.

We get to the SUV and meet up with Elliot pretty quick. I can't believe she drove this thing, I told her how unsafe it was. And now standing and looking at the ugly piece of metal skidded across the shoulder, I knew that I was right. Maybe we should check the hospitals, someone could have picked her up.

I look behind me to see that we are no longer alone, Sawyer has pulled up and is now talking with Taylor. Elliot and I watch them converse with each other, then Taylor slapping Sawyer's back with a smile on his face before he comes over to us.

"Sir," Taylor says, "Sawyer just informed me that if Mrs. Grey still has on her charm bracelet, then we can find her. The last charm you had him get made for you he requested a tracker. I guess since the last time she evaded security he wanted to make sure she could be found."

"Brilliant!" I am starting to gain a bit of hope, but when Sawyer shows me Ana's location on the phone my jaw dropped.

Why the hell would she be there?

 **AN: Short, I know, but next chapter will have Ana's pov... And a couple questions answered:) thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As promised, I would let you readers know when there will be a part that can be troubling for some. This will be Ana's POV, and the trouble she is in. I will not write the details, but this chapter will give talk of forced sexual encounters. Also, there will be torture and abuse in this chapter and high emotions. I will try my best to write it where triggers may not happen, but I cannot guarantee that. So, with this chapter, please take caution. Thank you to all who are still reading!**

ANA'S POV:

Ugh! I don't know how many days I have been here, at least a couple, but I am ready to go! I am now sitting here, tied up in the corner, naked, just waiting for someone to come back. I hope no one comes, it's never anyone good. I have endured so much the last couple days, I'm just ready to die. I know that is the end plan, there is no way they would let me go after knowing who they all are. Unless I get rescued, but I messed that option up. I took off with no one knowing exactly where I went, just that I didn't want to be found. Oh, how stupid I was! I tried to go to let my baby grow some, and maybe Christian would get used to the idea of a child before I came back, but now I couldn't save anyone.

When I first got picked up, I knew there would be trouble. Why would two ex-subs be the one to find me? I figured out the answer when they took me and brought me here. Of course I did put up a fight, as much as my sore body would allow. But in the end, I was tossed into their car and delivered to this bitch's house. I didn't understand at first, until she tossed me into her dungeon and started ranting. I don't want to believe her, but the words keep playing in my mind.

"He is mine, and he will always be mine! He just had a moment of weakness when he met you, but now he sees where it all went wrong. Trying to trap him with a baby? How old is that! He is too fucked up for a child, and he asked me personally to take care of it since his errant wife can't see the problem. So that's what I am going to do... Take care of the problem once and for all!"

She started with restraining me, but I did get a couple of hits in before she called on her little minions to help. I swear when I get out of here that Leila and Suzanna are not going to hear the last of me. Elena for that matter, will experience hell on earth. She instructed them to take off all my clothes and gag me, all the while they taunted how I was never good enough for their Master. They started hitting me roughly with the canes and whips, telling me how Master likes it, and I wished I could fight back. They can break my body, but the first chance I get I will show them that they did not break my spirit. I am ready to kill, all of them, and at this point there wouldn't be a jury that would convict me of doing so.

Elena thought she could train me at first, to be the perfect submissive for Christian, because as she put it, "He deserves someone who will always obey him, and please him, not some cocky smart mouth brat!" She started testing my pain, hitting me with the various instruments around her room. I have been suspended, tied tightly, and spread eagle experiencing each blow she has given me. But I could tell she was disappointed when I would lash out at her each time a hand or foot was free, so she called on her submissive to help her. I guess she felt as she needed more power to subdue me, as I am not going down without a fight.

But the last couple days have messed with my mind too much. I still have my spirit, but she is hiding until it's time, it has done me no good so far. I have been beaten, and used as a training tool for that bitch's submissives that are learning to be a dom. I felt awkward having another man viewing my naked body, and then touching it, I tried to go deep into my mind to find a happier time. But the first time one of them entered me, I jumped and tried to scream. Hell no, this is rape! I do not consent to this, any of this! The tears that flowed from my eyes brought a smile to Elena's face, thinking that she may just have broken me. Let her think that, then maybe when I strike she will be off guard. I don't know how many times I have been beaten, and raped, and just tossed aside. I haven't eaten in days, but have been given bits of water here and there. I have listened to the cackling laughter, and the taunts that I will never be good enough, and now Christian wouldn't want me because another man has had me.

The worst came just this morning, everything else I can handle, but the beating I got had an different motive. Both Leila and Suzanna joined Elena in the beating. It wasn't with the cane, or the flogger, but with their hands. Fists and feet flying towards me while I was strung up helpless, hitting me mainly in my stomach. My poor baby! I tried to protect him, but I failed. Each blow was painful, and it didn't take long before I felt something wet coming from down there. I look down to see blood dripping down my thighs, and I knew that they achieved their goal. Before I was unhooked and tossed to the corner, Elena made a point to get in my face with that devilish sneer.

"I told you he doesn't want any brats, he is too fucked up. Now that I have taken care of the problem, he should be pleased. Once you are trained as a perfect submissive, then I may return you back to him. Maybe." With those last words she was out the door, laughing like a maniac, leaving these two to toss me to the corner. With a couple final kicks and "I don't know what he ever saw in you," they left the room.

Now I am sitting here, sore, bruised, and bloody, just waiting for death. I am so sorry, little one, I wanted so badly to protect you! I guess I'm not strong enough! And with that final thought, I put my head down between my knees and cry.

 **AN: Poor Ana! There has to be something good that comes out of this, right? Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

We are on our way to Ana, Taylor driving while Sawyer is following behind. I have no clue why she would even be there, but we are going to find out. Taylor has been instructing me the whole way that I would need to stay inside the car, as it may be a trap to get me as well. I can see what he is saying, but he has also called extra security to meet us there so I don't see why I can't go in.

When we pulled up to the house, I did listen at first and stayed in the backseat as I watched Taylor, Sawyer and a few other men surround the house. My heart is beating faster, just waiting to see Ana again. When everyone was in place Taylor had knocked on the door with no answer. A few minutes had past, then I saw the guys break in the front door and go in. That is my cue to go join them, whether Taylor wants me in there or not.

I walk up cautiously to the front porch, looking around the neighborhood to see that no one has noticed us just yet. Slipping inside the door, I stood there and took a look around. There was no one here except for us, I could tell. Walking in a little further, I take in my surroundings. There were a few dishes that sat in the little kitchen sink, and a basket of laundry ready to be folded by the couch, other than that the place seemed real kept up. I go over to the shelf to look at the frames that sat there, and something had caught my eye.

Ana's charm bracelet!

Sitting here, right next to this picture of me, is the one thing that can lead me to my wife. I pick up the bracelet and examine it...sure enough! This is Ana's! Where is she? I see Taylor and the others coming back into the room and I hold up the bracelet to show them what I have found. With no one here, and all we have of Ana is a bracelet, we sit to figure out a plan.

"We wait," I suggest, "When she gets home, we will be here waiting for her. She at least knows where Ana is."

"We will need to move the vehicles, and have just us three in here, and the others distanced but as back ups." Taylor tells me his idea. I nod letting him know to get it set up. I sit back on the couch, studying the bracelet in my hand, and just hope I can get to my wife before it's too late.

I hate waiting...

We sat here for a couple hours waiting for her to return, going over and over different ways this could go down. When Taylor's phone went off, we knew it was time. I stood up and moved to the far corner of the room, as Taylor moved to behind the door and Sawyer not far from me.

We heard the lock of the door turn, then swing open. She had come thru the door before turning on the lights, just as I hoped, but she wasn't alone. Both giggling with laughter. After they both entered and closed the door, Taylor moved himself between them and the door and locked it immediately, causing the both of them to turn around with a gasp. I heard them cussing him out until they realized who it was.

I had already stepped out from the corner before they turned around, and I saw the shock in their eyes before they bowed their heads in true submissive mode. This I could probably use to my advantage.

"Miss Wilcox, Miss Williams," I began in my Dom voice, "I am sure you know why I am here."

Silence. They both continue to stand with their heads bowed, and that just fuelled my anger even more.

"Sit! Both of you!" I ordered them. Heads still down, Suzanna and Leila walk over to the couch and sat down. I stood in front of them in Dom stance, ready for some answers.

"Where did you get this?" I ask, holding the charm bracelet up. "You may look up."

I watch both of them lift their heads and look to the object in my hand. Suzanna's face had a hint of shock, where as Leila's had a small smirk. But neither saying a word.

"You may speak," I instruct them.

"Sir, Mistress gave me the bracelet as part of payment," Suzanna was the first to speak.

I'm confused..."Payment?"

"Yes, Sir," she continued, "For the job that Mistress says you asked of her."

"Job? What job?"

With a grin and a snicker, Leila responded, "We were instructed to help with your wife, Sir. We were told to bring her in for proper training, as you requested."

I did no such thing! I have never asked for Ana to do anything like that, it's not the way I want her. I love her just the way she is, she has just been difficult lately trying to see things my way. But right now is not the time, I just need to know where she is.

"And what did I request _Mistress to_ have you do?" I ask, I want to know what they did to Ana.

"Sir," Leila's voice sounding too proud of herself, "We brought Mrs. Grey to Mistress so she could train her, and took care of your problem ourselves."

"What problem?" What could she be so happy about? Her snarkiness is really getting on my nerves.

"The trap, Sir, we took care of the baby."

The baby! What did they do? Granted I did not a child, but I didn't want Ana hurt. Now I am more confused than I was before. With anger in my voice I shouted at them both, "What did you do?"

Both heads bowed back down, and no more words were spoken. I turned away from them, almost unable to control my anger. I need to get out of here before I wipe the smirk off Leila's face, and not for her pleasure. Taylor came to me just in time.

"I got the men already heading over to Mrs. Lincoln's to surround the place until we get there. Sawyer and Ryan will take care of these two." Taylor tells me.

"Good, let's go." I follow him to the door as Ryan comes in, and address the two women still sitting on the couch. "As far as I am concerned, you both violated the terms of the NDA, my men will take care of both of you from now on."

I head out the door fuming, ready to destroy something. I crawl into the back of the SUV and recall the conversation we just had. I don't know all that they all have done with Ana, but I am now on my way to get her back!

And I will get some straight answers!

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who are still reading and reviewing! Next chapter will be the rescue...**


	8. Chapter 8

ANA'S POV:

I want darkness to just envelop me, take me away from here. So many thoughts going thru my head, so many questions, I can't turn my mind off. Christian couldn't have wanted this for me, that bitch is just trying to break me. Do I believe he told her about the baby? Yes I do. Did he complain about being too fucked up for fatherhood? Probably. But would he go as far as demanding that I suffer like this? Certainly not! I know my husband wouldn't have asked her to go to this extreme, that bitch did this on her own.

But if he would have stayed with me that night, and not run off to her, then I wouldn't be here. He started this by going to her, and that's all she needed to justify what she has done. We could have talked it out, and come to a mutual understanding of sorts.

But it's too late for that now, what's done is done. Now I just have to wait for my chance to get out of here. I have no clue how, as I am naked and bleeding in the corner. The pain is almost too much. But just as I started to slip into darkness, a loud crash from upstairs jolted me back into full awareness. I don't move much, the pain prevents that, so I strain my ears for more noises. A couple more crashes moved throughout, but it was the banging of the door that had me scared. Whoever it is, they are wanting to come in here.

I don't look towards the door, just keep myself balled up with my head down. I don't want to see my end. The sound of the door crashing down to the floor brought terror to my mind...but then a voice I thought I'd never hear again made my heart soar!

Christian!

Yes, I am still angry with him, as I should be, but he is here to take me away...I hope. I can feel him kneeling down next to me, but I don't dare look at him. I don't want to get any false hope just in case that fucking bitch was right. But when he spoke, I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

"Ana, oh my God, Ana..." I think I could hear emotion in his voice, as if he were near tears himself, "What have they done to you?"

I could feel a blanket draped around me and his arms moving under my body, but I have yet to move myself, speak or even look anywhere but in front me. I feel as though my body has gone into a catatonic state, and I couldn't be happier for it. I am sure if my emotions took over my body I would lash my anger out on him. So I just stay unresponsive, but alert to what is going on around me.

Christian lifts me and cradles my body to him, and then carries me out of this hell. I am still quiet, while he is muttering different apologies as he makes our way to the SUV. I can sense Taylor and a few others in proximity, but don't really want to make eye contact. I need to keep my vision from seeing anything, just stare out and wait...wait until I feel safe again, and know what is exactly going on. I know there is more to all of this chaos than what I already know, and I plan to find out. But not right now, I need medical attention for sure, and I hope that my baby is still hanging on. I know that thought is a long shot right now, but it's all I have.

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I broke her...oh my God I did this to her. I can't help but feel responsible right now, my wife is just laying in my arms, not moving, and zoned out. A few tears have escaped her eyes, but all I see is a blank stare. I need to get her to the hospital, get her well again. And have everything checked out. I don't know everything that has happened to her, but I can't get the image of her balled up in the corner with blood and fesh bruises and welts. I never wanted that for her, and it has broken my heart to see her like that. My strong Ana...weak and broken.

I hold on tight to my wife wrapped in a blanket, rocking her gently while we reach the hospital. Taylor has already put in a call to my mother who was already on shift, and she will meet us at the entrance. I keep whispering little apologies and I love yous to Ana, hoping some of my words are getting through. We pull up and my mother is already at my door opening it, gasping loudly. But just as quick as her shock came, it also went and was replaced by Dr. Grace. She began ordering everyone around her, and I had placed Ana on the stretcher. I didn't want to let go of her, but I knew she was in good hands. I watch as my mother whisked Ana away down the hall, and as much as I want to be with her right now I know there is something else that needs to be taken care of.

"Taylor, I need to know what we need to do next."

"I already have a plan, Sir. Go, be with your wife, she will need you more than I do. I will keep you updated."

"Good. I want everyone involved to pay...my way."

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who is still reading and for the reviews! Ana is now safe in the hospital, but what will the results of her tests be? And how will things change now? Sorry for short chapter, but holidays and life hasn't given me much time. I will update when I can, this story is already finished in my head, it just needs to be written down. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ANA'S POV:**

 **So many people working on me, Grace is in here as well. Christian hasn't followed me in yet, and I am glad for it. I can't have him near me right now, no matter how much my body craves his comfort. My mind tells me he is responsible for everything that has happened so far. I don't think he personally asked for me to be tortured, but taking our troubles to that devil woman started this.**

 **I had the I.V. put in, blood taken and was dressed in one of the revealing gowns before I was finally settled back down to the bed. Grace is at my head, brushing back my hair from my face with a motherly worry about her. I know she loves and cares for me, and that is what I will work with. If she really does care for me, then she will understand what I ask.**

 **"Grace?" I croak out, throat dry and sore.**

 **"Yes dear, I am right here." She leans closer to hear better.**

 **"Please, don't let Christian in here, please." I ask with eyes full of fear and worry.**

 **I could tell she was taken back a bit, shocked that I would ask her to keep out the one person that should be in here with me. But I can't have him here, and I trust Grace to abide by my wishes. She nods slightly, and answers me in a quiet voice.**

 **"I will make sure he stays outside your door until you are ready for him sweetie."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **She gave my hand a squeeze before she headed out the door, but I know she will be back. Until then, I have to let the doctor know my main concern. Turning my attention to the older gentleman in the white coat, I ask him the question that has been on my mind.**

 **"Is my baby alright?"**

 **That phrase made him turn his head in my direction with confusion at first, then concern.**

 **"Mrs. Grey, we have your blood already heading down to the lab, but I will bring in an ultrasound to check on the little guy. I see that you have been bleeding, so we can hope for the best."**

 **I nod slightly, but praying that my baby hasn't suffered so early in life already. I don't know what I would do if the worst has happened. I must have zoned out for a moment because next thing I know the machine was being wheeled in and set up. I let the nurses and doctors move me around, dressing and stitching all my wounds, and then lay me back to be ready for an answer.**

 **Please Baby, I hope you held on!**

 **"This may be uncomfortable, but it's the best way to see inside." The doctor says as he takes a gel covered wand and puts it under my blanket. He wasn't kidding, it was cold and definitely uncomfortable considering how sore I was already down there. It seemed as though he was looking for a long while before he said the words that broke my heart.**

 **"I'm sorry, you did miscarry, Mrs. Grey, but I see something else..."**

 **CHRISTIAN'S POV:**

 **I leave Taylor and run down to where Ana is, I need to be with her. As I came upon her door my mother came out and stopped me.**

 **"Don't go in there, Christian." She tells me as she blocks the door.**

 **"I need to get in there, my wife needs me." I try to get around her, but Grace Grey wasn't budging.**

 **"Ana asked me to keep you out here, she doesn't want to see you right now, son. So I think now is the perfect time to tell me what happened. That poor girl looks as though she has gone through hell."**

 **I run my hand thru my hair in frustration, why doesn't she want me with her? You know why, Grey, you are the piece of shit that did this to her. Not directly, but with your actions the last few days. I sat down in the chair just outside her door in the hallway and put my head in my hands. I didn't realize I was crying until my mother sat next to me holding out a tissue.**

 **"I don't know what went on, and why Ana doesn't want you with her, but she is safe now. And I am sure that whatever you both have gone through, you will still be together again soon enough. Give her this moment to see how much she needs you."**

 **"Mom, it's not that simple," I began but a cart heading through the door stopped my train of thought. What is that machine?**

 **"Oh my God," I heard my mother gasp. "Christian, is Ana pregnant?"**

 **I couldn't answer her, I fell into heavy tears with uncertain hope. I don't know if I wish that she did lose the baby as I wanted, or if she still carries my child. Either way, I will now support my wife with whatever decision she makes. She has already suffered enough, and I don't want to continue to feel responsible for everything. I just want to hold Ana in my arms, and know that we will be ok.**

 **"It will be alright, I know it. Just have patience and everything will settle down."**

 **I really hope my mother is right...I can't live without Ana. And if that means that a baby has to join us, then so be it. I still have my fears of fatherhood, but if Ana is still by my side those worries won't matter.**

 **I just want everything to be alright again...**

 **AN: Thanks again to all who are still reading this story, and for following! So, a miscarriage is confirmed, but what else did the doctor see? Could it be what will permanently separate these two lovers? I will say, it is something big! Thanks to all of you again!**


	10. Chapter 10

ANA'S POV:

"What's wrong?" I ask the doctor in a voice ready to crack. I can't keep my emotions to myself, I lost my baby and there is something else wrong.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, it looks as though you are still pregnant. You did miscarry one, but we have a fighter still in there. It's not uncommon to miscarry a twin, but I will suggest that for this pregnancy you take it easy. It looks good from what I can tell, the baby is attached just right, and I have no doubt you can carry this one full term."

Tears start falling, so much information all at once. I am crying for the child I had lost, but also for the one still fighting to survive. I need to make sure that this one hangs on, even if I have to make some changes to my life. I can't tell Christian, he will want this one gone as well. What do I do?

"Can I ask a favor?" I ask timidly, unsure of how the doctor would respond to my request. I know my husband basically has this hospital in his pocket, so he can get any information that he can. But I need to keep this a secret somehow.

"What do you need?"

"Patient Confidentiality. Please, tell no one, not even my husband, about what this. I want to do it in my own time. If he asks, you can tell him that I requested my records to be confidential only to myself." I'm sure there is some hospital rule about dispersing information about the patient against their will, and I hope that this doctor will abide by my wishes and not my husband's wallet.

"Of course, Mrs. Grey, I will not tell a soul. I do want to make sure that you are alright, and we still have a couple more tests to run. I want to get an X-ray of your chest, to make sure it's only bruising and nothing has been broken. I also want to know if I need to have a rape kit done. My understanding is that you were just found in this condition, and I know nothing of what happened, but I would like to cover all the bases."

I nod my head slowly, understanding that this is the necessary procedure. I can tell that he can see the sadness in my eyes, and he gives my hand a squeeze. After he packed up the machine, he told me that someone will be in soon to administer the needed tests. I just thanked him in a low voice and watched him go out the door. A nurse is still behind checking on my wires, and then she asked if there was anything that I needed before she left. I asked for a drink of water, my throat was dry. She poured me a cup and left out the door. I am alone again with just my thoughts.

I'm still pregnant; they didn't kill both my babies, just one. I silently cry for the lost child, but internally rejoice for the fighter still within me. But Christian can't know. Christian! He's probably just outside of this door, pacing and pulling his hair. Serves him right! Grace is probably going crazy watching him, and wondering what the hell happened. I'm sure if she knew exactly what went down she would be on a war path with her former best friend. But it's not my place to start wars, I just want them ended and gone. But what do I tell Christian? I will tell him that I lost the baby, which is true, but I will say nothing about the one still inside. As long as the doctor has kept to his word, and keeps my files out of reach, then I could possibly pull this off. I am going to have to think of a plan, and quick!

I must have been in my own world, because I didn't hear the door open and Christian entering in. I felt him grab my hand and kiss my knuckles. Right now, I don't want him to touch me. I jerked my hand back, and gave him a look that basically warned him. I can't handle his touch right now.

"Ana, please," He tries to coax me, but I am hardened against him. His soft voice and sad looks do nothing to me right now, I am filled with fury against this man.

"Please nothing, Christian!" I holler out, I am so furious and I will let him know. "Do you even realize what I have gone through all because you had to talk to that fucking bitch? I have been kidnapped, raped, and beaten until I miscarried. All under the impression that you wanted this to happen."

I look at his face to see shock. I know he never meant for this to happen, just for the baby to be gone. Well, as far as he is concerned, he no longer has that worry of fatherhood. I will take care of myself and this little one on my own. As much as I would love to be comforted by my husband, I can't let him think that we are okay, because we are not. I can tell he is about to say something, but I stop him.

"I want you to leave, go home. I don't want you anywhere near me right now."

"Ana, baby, please," He began again; "You know I never meant for anything like that to happen to you. Once I realized you were not at Kate's anymore, I have been searching for you. I feel responsible for everything and I just want to make it right. Please, let me make it right with you."

"You are the one responsible! If you would have stayed home that night and talked to me, and not have tried to force me into an abortion, then I wouldn't be lying in this hospital beaten and broken and crying over a child that was lost. I need to be alone, go home. And please don't come back."

"You don't meant that.."

"YES I DO!" I scream out. I just want him to leave me alone, I have so much to think about and I can't have his distractions. Just then a nurse came in with a cart full of medical instruments, and had asked if I wanted privacy for the rape kit. I nod my head, and watch Christian's face drop. He stands and goes to lean in to kiss my forehead, but I turn away from him. Feeling the rejection he goes to leave the room.

"I will be right outside this room Ana, in case you change your mind." Christian says before he exits through the door.

As much as I want to call him back, I can't. I have someone else to think about now, and if it means that I have to play hardball bitch, then so be it. I nod to the nurse that I am ready for the exam, and lay back as the tears kept on flowing down my cheeks.

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Kicked out of her room, I am such an asshole! I can tell she needs me, but the anger she has inside won't let her guard down. I sat down in the chairs once again with my head in my hands and just cry. I have fucked this up for us, now she wants nothing to do with me. I swear that fucking bitch and those two morons will pay for this. All I did was talk to her about my concerns, and what I wanted to do. Now they fucked it all up for me.

I didn't realize my mother had sat back down next to me until she offered me a tissue. I graciously accepted the offer, but couldn't look her in the eyes. I needed to tell someone what is going on. I won't let her know the extent, but just that Ana is going to need some family support right now.

"Ana lost the baby." Four words, four words that cut deep. I heard my mother gasp and then with a teary voice she responded.

"She is a strong woman, Christian, I am sure she will get through this with some help from us all."

"She was also raped… beaten and raped. She won't let me in there to comfort her, and I can tell that she wants me to. But she is being so stubborn, Mom, I want to be there for her like I should have been before, but she won't let me!"

"Before?" My mother questions, "What happened before?"

Oh God, how do I tell my mother this? She will surely hate me as much as Ana does, but I won't tell her everything. "I wasn't very ecstatic when Ana told me she was pregnant the other night, I left her after I told her I didn't want to be a father. I am now paying for that mistake."

I can tell my mother wants to rip into me, but the wise woman she is she kept quiet. I sat and continued to cry into my hands while she rubbed my shoulder.

I don't know what to do….

AN: Well, some of you guessed correctly about being twins! And I will let you know that chapters from me may be short at times, as I am now writing on my phone vs my computer. I did get a chance to get to a computer today, but you know the library only allows for a certain amount of time, so I will have to end here for the moment. I hope to update soon! We will see what Ana has planned to keep this baby alive and hidden. Thanks again to everyone who is still reading and reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

ANA'S POV:

It's been a few days since I have been brought in, and I have not seen Christian since I told him to leave. I know he has been in this room, the calm feeling I get while I am sleeping tells me so. But awake, I refused to let him in. I am still angry at him, and probably will be until I can talk with my husband, but I don't want to talk until I am free from here. I need to know where we are going to stand.

I can't tell him about the baby, I refuse to go thru what we had before. I don't need him to leave again, and leave me alone...and then another abortion? No, I can't do that! I hope this experience we had has changed his mind, but we will have to wait and see. I won't say a word of this child until I know for sure that he could accept. But, if I feel that he cannot accept this baby, then I will keep quiet and do whatever it takes to bring my baby into this world.

There has been a few visitors, even though I asked for more solitude. Grace has sat with me, holding my hand as I just stared ahead. I know she wants to know what exactly happened, and not just the simple reports that states it. I can't bring myself to speak to anyone, and that makes me sad. I don't know what to say, and if I speak now then I may let slip my little secret. I will protect this baby with everything I have.

My dad has come to visit as well, and the only one that made me smile the whole time I have been here. I haven't even spoken to him, but the comfort in knowing my Daddy is here brings me peace. I am such a daddy's girl! He was sitting by my bedside when I got the word that I was being discharged, and then helped me into the bathroom to get dressed in the sweatpants and shirt Taylor had brought for me. When I emerged from trying to put myself together, Ray was still sitting by the bed but another figure was in the room. Standing by the door behind the wheelchair was my husband, with the saddest look I have ever seen on him. I walked over and sat down in the chair he was holding, no need to create a scene here. I spoke no words as we left this room, and rode down to the lower floors to a different entrance.

When we reached the SUV, my dad handed Taylor my bag and came over to squat down next to me.

"I love you, Annie, and I know you will get better. Anything you need, anything at all, you can call me anytime. I will stay in town for a couple more days, and will be by to visit you before I leave."

I just nod my head, unable to really look him in the eyes. But I whisper out to him, "Thank you, Daddy, I love you too."

I can tell that brought a smile to his face as he leaned in for as much a contact hug as he could without hurting me. I will forever be grateful for this man, and I know he will always have my side in everything. Ray helps me into the car and kisses my forehead before he shut my door. He is talking briefly to Christian, probably ensuring that he takes care of his baby girl. When they finished talking, Ray left to go to his truck as Christian came around to the other side of the car and gets in beside me.

I am still not looking at him, I can't. I can't be swayed by his touch or looks right now, there is a goal I am trying to reach. And if he wants to take that journey with me it will be up to the answers he gives me. I will do this alone if I have to, I just hope I don't.

I continue looking down, submissive as you would say, so I don't have to see the look my husband is giving me as he tells Taylor to take us to our new house on the sound. Last I knew there was just the finishing touches left for our house to move in, he must've gotten everyone to work to finish it for us today.

"I hope the peace and comfort of the sound will help you, baby. I want you to get better. Maybe some fresh air will help." Christian says, but I don't turn my head to let him know I heard him. He reaches over and grabs my hand to hold, but I don't pull away nor do I look at him. I don't want him to see the turmoil I have going on inside right now, so I turn my head towards the window and just watch everything pass by. I know he is disappointed that I didn't respond or look his way, but having my hand in his without taking it away is a small victory to him.

We drove for a bit, then came into the gates of our new home. Our home... How odd that sounds at the moment. Can it really be our home? Where this child can grow and play? I don't know yet, it all comes down to my husband. If I don't get the right answers, then I need to form a plan. But I just need to talk with Christian first.

We pull up to the house and Taylor lets Christian out who then comes to my side door and opens it. Christian has his hand out, and I accept his help, still not looking up at him. Taylor has the front door open, and we walk thru it into the massive foyer. I want to be excited to be here, but my mind won't let my body allow it. I let go of Christian's hand and start walking by myself thru the living room then to the kitchen. Knowing my husband the fridge is already stocked, so I grab a bottled water and go to stand on the grand patio deck just outside. As I look out at the meadow and the water, I could feel Christian coming up behind me. I tense as I am not sure what he will do, I can't have his touch right now. I'm sure my body has sent him that signal, and he well received it as he just came along side of me and sat down in the patio chair. I followed suit, but didn't look towards him.

We sat there for awhile, watching the water splash up to the shore, when I finally spoke.

"We need to talk."

It was simple, but yet held so much meaning. It's time to have our talk before I get comfortable here...

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story! I know it really has been awhile, but life can be funny at times. I write my chapters on the phone, as I no longer have a computer. Awhile ago I sprained my wrist pretty bad (thank goodness not broken) and one handed texting sucks... So my family got to hear my voice more often because I just called lol. But I have been healing well, and been trying little by little to get this chapter together.**

 **The next chapter will be the breaking point talk between the two, and Ana will have quite a decision to make. Thanks again to all of you!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I sit down in the chair on the back deck next to my wife, those words she spoke hold so much meaning that I hope I don't fuck up in my apologies. I truly feel like shit for everything that has happened to her, and all because I couldn't accept a child. I still can't, and as mean as this may sound, I am not mourning the loss of a baby. I am rejoicing inside with a new freedom, but it came at such a price. Ana looks so broken, sitting in her seat staring straight ahead, no evidence of a smile or even a giggle. Sadness has settled on her beautiful face, and I am such a jerk for putting it there.

I know we need to talk, but I don't want to be the first to speak. I am glad when she finally spoke, but I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I need to know where we stand, Christian. From the moment I told you about the baby, you have done nothing but hurt me. Granted, you did no physical harm, but your actions and the words you spoke caused those events. I understand that you feel that you cannot be a father, but I need to know if you will always feel like this? I need to know that we do not have a repeat if down the line I become pregnant again. Because I will tell you now, I will not abort my child because you don't feel ready. I have already lost a child, and that hurts more than you know. I will not go thru this feeling again willingly."

She continued to stare ahead while she spoke, not once looking my way. I'm glad she is not looking into my eyes, they probably show the shame I feel that I can't be what my wife needs, and more importantly what she wants. She wants something that I can't give her, and when I did I basically ripped it away from her. But I can't lose her, so I need to give her something.

"I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you, baby. I can't lose you, I love you too much. I was wrong to leave you that night, I realize that. We should have sat down then and worked out a plan. Then we could have taken care of the problem without any outside interference."

Ana sat there without a sound, so I continued.

"I am also sorry for how you feel about the way you lost this baby. It wasn't right in the way it was done. I would have preferred for you to have it done professionally, so there would have been no pain. But I also know now that you would never abort, so from here on we can make sure that we have the best birth control so we don't have to face another pregnancy before we are ready. To be honest, I may not be ready for a long time. I am fucked up, Ana, and I need to fix things before I can even consider a child."

I lean back into my chair, observing her. I just told her how I felt, and I am serious, we will find the best birth control out there so I don't have to show what an ass I am again. I knew she always deserved someone better than me, but I don't want anyone else to have her… she is mine.

ANA'S POV:

I just heard what Christian is saying, and it confuses me. Is he saying that he is sorry for all that has happened, but would still have insisted on getting rid of the baby if I was still pregnant? I decide I should ask him some more questions; I need to understand exactly what I need to do.

"The best birth control is abstinence, and I am willing if it means that you never ask me to get another abortion again." I say so matter-of-factly, looking straight ahead into the meadow. I do take a look into my peripherals, and see a sad face turned shocked. That's right, this is where I am standing.

"But we don't need to do that Ana, there are some great contraceptives out there and we will find the right one. I can't touch you without other feelings arising, and I know you won't be able to resist."

Oh, now we are getting cocky. We will see about that, because I will go as long as I need to so I can prove my point. But we still need to talk about what will happen here soon. I can't hide this pregnancy from him, and by the way he is talking I don't think he would accept it once again. So I need to know.

I turn to face him, my sad blue to his fearful grey, and I ask him what I need to know.

"Christian, tell me honestly, if I was still pregnant right now, what would you do? Would you suggest that I take care of it, or would you accept the child?"

I could see him start to fidget a bit, something Christian rarely ever does. He furrows his brows and looks confused, then answered my question with a question. But his question gave me my answer.

"Why would I need to accept the child? Isn't that something that was handled in the hospital? There is no more baby, and now it's our chance to begin again, to enjoy our married life before we have a family. I don't need to answer that question, because you are not still pregnant. So now we can work on preventing this from happening until we are ready."

I know now that he would not accept this child that has fought hard to hold on, so I can't let him know. I want to cry, just to scream out to him and tell him what an ass he is right now, but I hold my tongue. Turning back around to face the meadow once again, I decide to remain silent. There is no changing his thinking right now, and I am too exhausted to even try. We sat there quietly for a little while, neither of us knowing what to say. So before I got lost in my own mind and started to cry in front of him, I decided to excuse myself.

"I'm a little tired, I think I will head off for a nap."

"I'll help you into bed, and we can…"

"Alone!" I had to stress to him that I wanted to be by myself before he continued on. He needs to understand that this is what I need right now, as I don't even think I will be here for much longer. If he doesn't want this baby, then I need to make plans to support the child and keep it safe. I would love to be able to enjoy the thought of expanding our family with my husband, and he would be so happy and caring. But what I am getting is one of his many shades, and it's not a good one.

I can see the sadness in his eyes as I stood, and walked into the house. Thank goodness he didn't follow me, I don't want to have to be mean with him just to be alone. I go upstairs to the room I remember was to be ours and head to the closet. After finding a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, and gathering a few supplies from the bathroom, I head off into the guest room. I don't want Christian to think that I will be sleeping with him, as much as it hurts to sleep without him it is something that I need to do. I need to be alone to think, and maybe even cry. I wish I could let my husband comfort me, but it feels strange that he would comfort me from the hurt that he caused.

I shower and dress, and go to lie on the bed snuggled under the covers. It doesn't take long before I cry myself to sleep, wondering what I should do next.

AN: Thank you all for reading! And thank you for your well wishes, my wrist is doing much better now, thank you! Ana has quite a decision to make, but if we all remember the first chapter, then we know how her decision ends...


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Ana has been in the guest room for awhile, probably cried herself to sleep. I feel like an ass, I should be comforting my wife but instead she would prefer solitude. I should talk to John about everything so far, and maybe he could talk to Ana if she would like. She needs to talk to someone, and if not John then I could have him recommend the best. I don't care the cost, I just want my Ana back.

I take this time to check in with Taylor, so I called for him into my office. I sat down in my big leather chair behind my desk and wai for him to enter. Five minutes later the head of my security walked in followed by Sawyer, and I offered them the seats in front of my desk. Taylor alredy knew what I was going to ask before I could voice it, so he started off the meeting.

"Sir, we have both of your ex-subs on the jet with a few of our men that will escort them to their new lives. I also have a couple of guys that will be stationed to them, to make sure they keep to their new identities. Mrs. Lincoln and her current sub have been transported to a secure location, until you tell me what you want to do with her. I have a few ideas, but the decision is yours."

I take a moment to absorb the information. It's a good thing he is taking my former subs somewhere far away and insure they don't cause any more problems. But what am I going to do with Elena? I would never have thought she would do something this horrible to Ana, I know she has a strong dislike for her, but to go as far as she did? Unfuckingbelievable! What the hell was she thinking? I can handle my own problems, I just needed an ear that night not someone to try and fix my situation. But she cannot think she can do shit like this and not face consequences. And that fucking sub of hers, he touched what is mine. I blame Elena for that, but the fucker is still getting his ass beat.

"Do nothing for right now, but keep them secured. I need to figure things out, and possibly talk with Flynn before I make a rash decision." They both nod their heads, as I continue speaking, "I want Ana protected, Sawyer you are not to leave her side. She has been through a lot in just a little bit of time, and I want her to feel safe."

We continued discussing the security that hs been put into place, and the location of the secured building. All I need to do is call John and just wait for him to make a housecall. I let Taylor know to let him into my office when he arrives. While I waited for him, I decided to check on my wife. I walked down the hall and stopped right before the door to the guest room. I know that is where she is at because she was not in our room earlier when I checked. Reaching out my hand, I gripped the handle and gave it a turn. Locked. Damn. I really need to see her right now, let her know that I am here for her.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. I want so badly to break down the door to see if she is alright, but I know that wouldn't go over well. I wait a moment longer until I am sure she is not going to open the door. I should give her a little more time. I head back downstairs and to the kitchen to make sure Gail has breakfast ready for when Ana does come down.

I sit at the breakfast bar as Gail starts to plate up breakfast when Taylor comes in with Flynn following behind.

"Good morning Christian," he says in greeting. I stand and greet him with a handshake and ask him into the other room to sit. when we sat down opposite of each other I wasted no time in telling Flynn what I know and how I am feeling. I stressed the fact that even though I no longer have to worry about a child I still felt great guilt in what had happened. Flynn reminded me what Ana may be feeling at this point, a loss of a child is hard to grasp and be dealt with. He also agreed to speak with her and to reccomend someone if she feels more comfortable doing so.

After the chat with Flynn I headed back upstairs to try Ana's door again. Still locked, so I knocked. I didn't hear anything behind the door so I called out to her.

"Ana, baby, Dr. Flynn is here and would like to know if you wanted to talk."

Still nothing.

"Ana, please open the door."

Still nothing. So I dug into my pocket for the master key so I can at least peek in on her and make sure she is alright. I open the door, calling out her name to let her know that I was in the room. Looking around I see that the room is empty, so she may be in the bathroom. I walked over and knocked on the door and stood to listen for any answers. As I stood there I looked over to her bed and noticed that it was still made. Did she even sleep at all? But what caught my eye was the glint coming off the nightstand. Walking over to the stand I couldn't hold in the gasp...her wedding rings! I just stood there staring at them, wanting to know what exactly it means. Then I saw the letter...and my heart sank. With trembling hands I reached out to the folded piece of paper and held it in my hands. I don't want to open it but I know I have to...But with the first few words written read I was sent my to my knees in despair...


	14. Chapter 14

Christian's POV:

 _Christian,_

 _I don't know what to say, but I am sorry it has come down to this. I know I have promised before to never leave you, but this is a promise I can no longer keep. I need to think about myself, and my own healing, and my safety is a concern...I do not feel safe here. I do not feel safe with you. Your world has become too much for me, and I cannot deal with it. Please do not look for me, I do not want to be found. I will be in touch with you soon._

 _Ana_

I read the letter over and over...she doesn't feel safe with me? She knew coming into this marriage how my life is, there would be people everywhere trying to get into our personal lives. That is why I have security set up, so we can be safe. It's when she escapes security that she is unsafe, and right now that is where she is. She is not safe out there alone, look what happens when she is unprotected! No, I need to find her, and if she doesn't want to come home yet then fine, but she will have security.

I need to see if anything can give me a clue to where she may have gone, so I stand back to my feet and look around. Where ever she went she didn't take much, the room still looks as it did before. I go over to the closet to see if the wardrobe has been touched, and alas all is as it was. Standing in the open doorway my mind was racing, she left with nothing. I know she is smarter than that.

I leave the closet and walk out of the bedroom on a mission. I will find Ana, and I will keep her safe. But it hurts to think that she will feel safer away from me. I head down the stairs and meet up with Flynn and showed him the note. While he was reading it I told Taylor what I found and he immediately wnt into the security room to inform the others and to view the cameras. I told him I would be there in a minute, I had to speak to Flynn.

"I don't think she is talking safety in a physical sense, Christian," John began, still looking at the letter, "I am sure in her mind she wants to safeguard her heart. These last couple days have been rough on her, and she may need that step away from you to reevaluate herself. Maybe you should give that to her?"

I sighed, because I know he is probably right, I was a total dick to her and even though she knows I can keep her physically safe, I keep hurting her. "I just want to make sure she is safe, John, I will stay away for the time being if that is what she wants. But she at least needs a CPO with her, she is still my wife and in the public eye. Who knows what may happen with her on her own."

We talk for a moment more, then head into the security office to view the cameras to see how Ana escaped the security here without a trace. No one saw her leave the house, or even her bedroom, and it baffled us all. Watching the monitors that Taylor has set up, I watch from the time she entered the room, until I entered the room. She didn't use the door there, what about the balcony door? There are no cameras in the room for privacy, but one that does record the balcony for security. As we watched the video, there was no noticed of anything out of the norm. At one point there was a slight movement, as if someone was avoiding the camera, and a bit of grey could be seen on the side. That must be her, what else could it be? Viewing the cameras in the yard we didn't see any other movements, but I am convinced that she tried her best to avoid them. She must know some blind spots to be able to get off the grounds undetected. But how? This woman amazes and confuses me at the same time.

So we gather ourselves and head back down to the kitchen to think of a plan. We decide to head out and check some of the main places that she would be, and hopefully be able to at least convince her to accept a CPO. As we are about to head out, John informed me that he had to get back to his office, but will take a moment to grab one of Gail's brownies on the way out. I didn't have time for a proper farewell so I gave him a nod and headed out the door following Taylor to the SUV.

Oh Ana, where are you?

ANA'S POV:

Ok Ana, you can do this. I am mentally preparing myself for the chance that this may not work. Sitting in the back corner of the closet behind the poofy evening gowns Mia must've stored in here, I try to remain quiet as I heard the door open. It's time. I couldn't hear much but I could sense that he was in the doorway. I was praying that he would't throw a rage in the closet and find me. This is my chance to get away, I have to make him think I am already gone then sneak out undetected when the house is empty...

I just hope I can do this, I can't stay here!


	15. Chapter 15

Ana's POV:

I waited for a little bit, to give Christian and the guys time to leave the house. I knew they would look for a clue on the cameras, so I allotted for that time in the house. I am sure they didn't see anything, but maybe that racoon I saw out the glass doors. Crawling out of my space, I cautiously approached the closet door. Slowly I opened the door to peek around, and found the room empty. Now I need to sneak out of this house undetected by anyone. I had already heard the slamming of car doors and the engines roaring, so I know that they are on their way to try and find me. If I get recorded on the cameras now, that is ok. I just didn't need them to see me before my escape. All it would show, is that I got one over on the security team, and if I make a complete break it would even be sweeter.

I cautiously open the bedroom door, and peek around down the hall to find that the coast is clear. Heading towards the stairs, I take a moment to listen for any movements down there. When I only hear light chatter coming from the kitchen, I decended down the stairs lightly. I am sure Christian is not in there, I know he thinks I am gone. So it must be Gail and who else? Coming closer to the last step I recognized the second voice...John. Christian must've really been out of his mind if John is here. I don't want either one to see me, but they are both in the way of my escape. I need to think of another way out, another door to the backyard. I would have to go thru Christian's study and off his balcony. It's only a few feet to the ground, so it's doable. So I snuck down the hallway until I got to the room. Listening at the door a moment, I didn't hear anything. Slowly I creaked the door open to find an empty room. Thank Goodness! I hurried inside and closed the door and locked it. Opening the balcony doors I slipped outside and easily over the rail to drop. The drop wasn't far at all, and I am already almost scott free!

Now, just to maneuver thru the backyards and shoreline undetected and to the nearest store for a disposable phone to make my calls and my plan will fall into play.

Christian's POV:

I don't even know where to start looking, maybe her old place? Escala? Her car is here, and no one would have been able to come on the grounds to pick her up without the front gate informing us. As we near into town, Taylor gets a call. I can only hear his side, but not as well. When he hung up, he immediately did a U-turn in the street and headed back the other way. I looked at him confused, until I realized that the call must have been a tip on Ana, and he knows where to go. But why are we heading back towards home?

"Sir," Taylor addresses me, "That was Jackson, he said he saw Ana on the monitor. He had gone for a moment to use the restroom and when he got back one of the cameras had frozen, and showed Ana in the hallway outside the bedroom just minutes after we left. She was still in the house."

"Where is she now?" I ask, wanting to know if maybe they intercepted her long enough until I get there.

"He is viewing the cameras as we speak, we will know more when we get there. It does look as though she has left the premises. Which way we are unsure of yet. I have a couple of guys searching the grounds now, and no one has reported anything yet."

"OK," I all but huff, "But keep me updated and hurry back." I'm glad we are only about 15 minutes out and not the whole way when he called. I sit back and wait impatiently for us to return back home. I hope we are not too late.

Parish's POV:

I can't believe Harris and I have to be one of the ones stationed to these two bimbos, but I also heard about all the trouble they caused. So I, for one, will make sure these two pay. I bet they think they are getting away with this with a slap on the wrist, oh no. Last I knew they have Elena waiting suspensfully for her fate. I don't know what that is yet, but I do know the fate of these two. They probably think that we are going somewhere where they can still have a life, and go shopping, and have a chance at a fresh new start. New names and identities...but they don't realize their new identity consists of.

The jet touched down at the port, just a little spot to land the aircrafts, nothing big like the international airlines. No, this port had a runway and a cabin where the land owner lives. We are so far out in nature that it's almost scary, it's not like a regular nature hike. This nature has some healthy beasts that wouldn't think twice to end you. But Grey has a couple of allies here on this God Forsaken Island, that he helps ship some necessary goods to. He asks nothing in return, so when Taylor asked the people for a favor, they immediately abliged.

So now it's time to reveal our destination to the ladies. Leila has been sitting there with a smirk on her face nearly the whole trip, boy will she be in for a shocker. Suzanna has just been sitting quietly, but would catch her smiling at Leila from time to time. They have tried asking me where we were going, as the trip seemed long. I refused to tell them, or even let them off the jet when we stopped to refuel and change pilots. So they have no idea except it's far, far away.

I open the door as the steps appear, and go out before the ladies do. Don't need them to run off, but there is no where to run so I have no worries. As they decended down the steps followed by Harris I could hear the shock in their voices.

"You have got to be kidding me," Leila shouted out. Suzanna I think was too stunned for words, but Leila found a little backbone. "I know Master did not send us out here, where is the civilization? Oh, it's got to be nearby, right?"

"Um," How do I answer that? I could laugh now, or keep cool and lead them to where they need to go. "Sure, it is where we are instructed to take you. It is a bit of a hike, but we should be there in no time."

"Ugh, fine." You could hear the disgust in her voice, but I know that soon they will have all of that flushed right out of their systems. So I lead them towards the wooded area that I was told to go, and meet up with a few of the members of the tribe that have come to escort the goods back to the camp. A couple of them ran up to the jet to unload the goods, as we brought some for more payment in what we were asking of them. I could hear the grunting sighs behind me from Leila, as if I was wasting her time. Oh, but the look of shear terror on her face as a couple of the strong males came closer to her and Suzanna, I couldn't help but laugh. They took the ladies and put a cloth sack over their heads, so they don't see which way in the woods they were going, and tied their hands behind their backs. Then lifting them over their shoulders, they strolled into the woods. I had to sprint a bit to keep up with them, but I had to make sure that the ladies are secured with their new identities before we left to go home. We have people here on this island that secures our goods as they come in, and the only way in is by plane.

Upon reaching the camp, I watched as the men threw the ladies down on the ground with a hard thud, and began to untie their hands. When their hand were free, they ripped off the hoods to find themselves in what looks like a campground, but with more nature. There were a few huts, some big, some small. A big bonfire blazed in the middle of the clearing, and the tribe's people gathered around it to witness the newcomers. Leila was about to speak up when the tribe's men gave her a menacing look.

As he walked around the women kneeling on the ground, he explained to them their duties for as long as they lived here. There was no internet, no shopping malls, not even a corner store. There is no civilization on this island, and there is no hope for escape. If they ever became brave enough to leave the camp, then they are a welcomed meal for the beasts that lurk among the trees and the water. We are also far enough away from any other land that swimming to safety was not an option. As he explained all this to them, I could see their eyes trying to bore into mine, asking me to help them. But I have no pity for them.

I sat and watched as they were intructed to remove their clothing so they can wear the proper attire, and then the clothes ripped off their bodies when they protested. Then the tears in their eyes as their hair was cut away by a knife, and their skin burned with a mark that symbolizes death in their tribe.

Once I was sure that their fate had been sealed, and I watched as they no longer laughed, but cried for their lost hope, then I knew it was time to go home. Harris and I stood up and bid a farewell, and a thank you and was guided back towards the jet. As we took off, I sat back with a satisfied smile on my face that in one way or another, justice has been served with these two. This is far more pleasing than watching them rot in jail, because in jail there is a way out, and a way to communicate.

They have now officially fell off the face of the earth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Christian's POV:

We rushed home in record time, Taylor taking nearly every light and corner rapidly. I kept an eye out the window just in case I saw my wife, but saw no one that even resembled her. When we got through the gate, I gave Taylor no time to safely stop before I was out of the car. Running into the house I was calling her name, like a mad man I ran through the hallways and into the bedrooms. When I didn't see or hear her I recollected myself and headed for the kitchen where everyone was waiting for me.

Upon entering into the room, I saw that John was still here, and was secretly grateful for Gail's brownies that kept him behind. I was going to need him here so I wouldn't have to explain this situation to him, he already knows as he is a part of this chaos. I asked if he or Gail saw or heard anything, and they assured me that they didn't notice anything while they sat talking. Taylor handed me a bottled water and instructed me to follow him into the security office so we can get an update of where Ana may have gone. I told him that I wanted to go to my office first, there was something I wanted to grab. As I came upon my office door, I found it locked. That's strange, I usually only lock it when I am on the inside, hardly ever. I didn't have my keys with me but glad Taylor followed me with his master keys. It didn't take long for us to get in, and then to find the balcony doors open and the curtains just blowing in the gentle breeze. I rushed to the balcony hoping to find Ana possibly sitting outside waiting for me, but disappointment washed over my body when I saw the patio empty. I walked to the railing and took a look around, in hopes of catching any clues. When my eyes came up with nothing, I turned around and headed back through my office, grabbing the folder I came for on the way out.

We then went into the security office to see if we can track which way Ana left, so my team can find her and keep her safe. I understand she doesn't want to see me, but I at least need to know that she is safe. We entered the security room and immediately met up with Jackson, who proceeded to show us moments on the cameras of my wife's whereabouts. I watched as not long after we left, she had left her room, then down the stairs avoiding Gail and John, then to my office where she went in and locked the door. That explains that. I also watched as she threw herself over the railing and dropped down to the ground and headed towards the water. Looks as though she is taking the shoreline out of here.

"Did anyone check the shoreline? All up and down, any boats left on shore?" I asked Jackson, who is still viewing the cameras we have set up by the water for security.

"Yes Sir, we have searched up and down the beach, and even looked through the neighboring yards and boats. There is still a few of our men out there looking for any clues. We are trying our best to locate her."

I just give him a simple nod, knowing that they are doing what they can to keep her safe. I just hope we can get to her before anyone else can!

Ana's POV:

Moving quietly along the beach wasn't easy, not much coverage to hide in. But i did have my speed to get me through quickly until I spotted somewhere to find cover from the eyes that I know are following me. No doubt someone was in the security office watching me leave, and which way I was going. So I am sure someone is on my trail not far behind me.

It wasn't long before I came to a neighboring yard, one that is still on the market. It's empty inside, and I am sure no one is paying attention to intruders in the back yard, just the house, as so I hope. Sneaking through the yard and towards the front, I try to be as invisible as possible. I just want to get to the main road and stay as hidden as I possibly can. I just need to get to a phone and I can be completely free. I do make it to the front of the yard in time to see my husband's SUV coming in the distance. I am sure that Christian kniows by now that I had never left the house, and that is him on a warpath ready to fire someone he deems incompetent. I am still behind the fence line in front of the house, so I need a place out of view. Noticing an area of the fence that has ivy growing along the wires, I duck down behind there so as not to be seen. I watch as the SUV drove by, and a cloud of relief entered my body when I saw the car keep going. Now is my chance to get out there and run. I can get ahead just a little bit before i have to hide again.

Just a bit down the road I came across the little Mom and Pop fishing shop that is not far from the little marina. I could possibly hang here a moment and catch my breath, then can began again, but this time more stealthily. I am sure Christian has now an idea of which way I went, and is on his way to search for me.

Going over to the chairs sitting alongside the shack of a building, I take a breather and try to relax. I nearly jump out of my skin when I heard someone yelling at me, "Hey!"

I froze in fear...


End file.
